An information device such as a laptop computer and a cell-phone includes a main body unit and a display unit with a display screen. In this information device, the display unit is folded relative to the main body unit. The display screen placed over the main body unit is made visible by rotating and opening the display unit using a hinge mechanism against the main body unit.
A related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 07-160364, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-240140, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-58031.